


Clovers

by run_jhope_run



Series: House of Cards [3]
Category: 1PUNCH (Band), C-Clown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't really been the same since Jaewon left, so Samuel started running.</p><p>~~~<br/>Supposed to be "clubs" but that makes no sense. Other alternative titles: “one.”, “pack”, “lucky clovers” and “the only one”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clovers

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!! SAMUEL IS A CHILD!!!

Samuel was running, heart thudding, pounding, in his ears, ringing, screaming, over the uneven ground, and rocks, and grass, and between the trees and down, down the slope, earth crumbling at his feet and hands, flying, scrambling up the other side, feet pulsating on the ground, his trainers finally slowing, breathing halting, looking around again.

This was unfamiliar territory. The trees, the browning leaves, were miles away from home and Jaewon.

He panted, bent double. His blood screamed /danger/.

He smelt them before he saw them, two wolf-forms illuminated by the light seeping through the leaves. They smelt strongly and they smelt clean. The teenager's wolf senses were getting better.

Samuel lay down in the dried mud and dying leaves, gasping for breath. A submissive gesture to the mature wolf bounding over to him. /I am no threat./

One wolf, long and thin, started sniffing the teenager on the ground, and the other, pale and expressive, transformed into his human form by Samuel’s side.

“Are you hurt?” he demanded, and Samuel’s gaze fell on the human-form’s left eye. It was glass.

The other wolf snuffled, placing his front paw on Samuel’s left arm, which was bleeding. He also transformed back human, and told the first, “he smells like Mino.”

“Of course he does. This is his territory. Not ours.” The first wolf looked questioningly at Samuel. “Are you in his pack?”

“No.” Samuel lifted his head and finger to feel the sticky red dripping down his arm. “I was with Jaewon until recently.”

“Don’t know him. Was it just the two of you?”

“Yeah.” Samuel propped himself upon his elbows.

“Well, I’m Taemin.” The wolf with the glass eye helped Samuel to his feet. “This is Minwoo, and you are…?”

“Samuel. Punch.”

Minwoo stepped forward. “If it’s okay with our leader, will you come home with us so we can patch you up? We kind of, live wild. We don’t have a house or even a roof over our heads, but we have nice pack members.”

Jaewon had warned him against following strange wolves home. Their leader – alpha – might take advantage of him, or hurt him in other ways. Jaewon would despise that. Yet the idea of Jaewon, his old alpha, taking advantage of him kept Samuel awake some night, cooling off his blushes and soaring temperatures on the porch.

“Sure.” Jaewon didn’t care about him anymore.

“Do you have parents?” Taemin asked.

“No.”

~~~  
The leader was short and stocky, with a handsome jaw and rippling muscles. After a brief conversation with Taemin he supported Samuel by the elbow and led him to a hole cut into a bank of earth where another wolf was sleeping. The hole was about two metres wide and deep into the bank, but only fifty or so centimetres tall. The sleeper opened his large eyes and shifted up to make room for Samuel. The latter was forced to lie down and “relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” by the leader.

He – Barom, he explained – stroked a calming hand through Samuel’s hair as he gently probed him about himself.

Alpha, or leader, was a social position in their strange hierarchical society. It was assigned at the age of sixteen to most firstborns to another alpha, and occasionally to other, random people if need be. Packs in today’s civilisation were small, so male alphas made up as much as five percent of the population. Females were much rarer, but always more powerful.

The other wolf in the hole was Hyunil, and there were two more, a tall young wolf called Jaejoon, and Kangjun, short and smiley, who brought Samuel food after a while.

Hyunil was ill with a fever. They couldn’t do much about it. He was hot to the touch, sweaty, and refused the food he was given. Samuel wished he could help, but after Barom had left he’d started to feel sleepy. Maybe that was the leader’s effect on people.

The next thing he remembered was waking with a jolt as a hand touched his thigh. He cried out, and heard a chuckle. “You’re not Hyunil, are you?” Kangjun whispered.

Samuel let Kangjun climb over him to Hyunil, then tried to settle again. He was unused to hard floor and no blankets. It was dark, yet hot with Hyunil next to him.

There was the sound of muffled screaming and giggling and Minwoo yelling, “it’s too late, get a room!”

Samuel crawled out. He realised now that there were four holes: one that Hyunil and Kangjun were occupying, one for Minwoo, one for human clothes and one that presumably held Barom, Taemin and Jaejoon.

“Hey, where are you going?” Of course it was Minwoo, slipping out of his preferred wolf-form.

“I just wanted some air.” Like when Jaewon got angry.

They settled on looking at the half-moon.

“How old are you, Samuel?” Minwoo asked suddenly.

“Fourteen and seven months.”

“Do you know what Hyunil and Kangjun are probably doing right now?”

“No.”

“They’re having sex. Do you know what that is?”

“Yes.”

“Who taught you that?”

“Jaewon.”

“Not your parents?”

“They always said I was too young.”

Minwoo turned his head to the teenager. “And Jaewon didn’t say that?”

“No. He treated me like an adult.” Samuel shivered. The cold was finally getting to him.

Minwoo paused. “Everyone loves you here, you know? It’s like Taemin gave birth or something.”

Samuel laughed. He crossed his arms and put his hands on his hipbones, something Jaewon used to do to him when he was feeling playful. His arm felt nice with the plaster Taemin had put over the cut.

“What was your relationship with Jaewon?”

“I don’t understand.” Samuel put his hands back on the ground as support.

“Why did you stick together?”

“We looked after each other.”

"What did you give him?"

“I gave him love.”

“Love?” Minwoo sounded surprised.

“Friendship, you know.”

“How come you’re with him, not your parents?”

“My mother is in prison for arson and attacking a guy, and I don’t have a dad.”

Minwoo heard the longing in Samuel’s voice. “So Jaewon was a father figure for you?”

“No, more like a brother. He didn’t always have the final say.”

“Okay.” Minwoo pulled his leather jacket off and draped it over Samuel’s shoulders. “We should get some sleep.”

Samuel almost found it too easy to fall asleep next to Minwoo.

And he dreamt.

He dreamt of the day Jaewon said he was just going out to meet Bobby. /I’ll just be a few hours/, he said.

When he didn’t come back Samuel went upstairs and all of Jaewon’s clothes had gone. Half of their food had disappeared too, and Samuel had no doubt what Jaewon had done.

He dreamt of a week later, when the breaking of a window downstairs threw Samuel into panic and into the wardrobe, where Jaewon had piled blankets and pillows and a duvet to hide in. Mino wrecked the place and followed Samuel’s smell to the quivering lump behind the wooden doors. He put down the cricket bat he’d been using to smash everything and anything with and snatched Samuel’s arm. His sharp fingernails sliced Samuel’s skin as they pulled him down the stairs and out to where the rest of Mino’s pack were waiting.

Mino transformed, and began to rub his vile stench over Samuel’s helpless body. One of the other wolves jeered, and another instructed Samuel he would get a fifty second head start.

It was a game. They were going to rip him to shreds. As most started lowering themselves onto all fours and turning into the savage wolves they were, one human-form held out a stopwatch around his neck.

/Go./

And Samuel ran.

~~~  
Jaejoon was maturing. He was still tall, thin with no hint of bulking out in muscles, curly-haired and sweet, but he walked more confidently now than when Samuel first met him. His laugh was loud and he’d dropped the disgusting aegyo. Samuel wouldn’t be surprised if he went through his first transformation next full moon.

The past eight-and-a-half months had passed quietly. Samuel had missed Jaewon, but the others were just as fun. One time they hunted with a pack of four girls, whose leader was completely unfocused on the hunt, instead concentrating of the youngest girl, Minji, and licking her.

Hyunil had begun to hold back on hunts, preferring to walk about with Kangjun to look at houses they could rent, and hide his growing stomach in large t-shirts and baggy jackets; “Hyunil is biologically female,” Barom explained, “and the baby is Kangjun’s.”

Samuel still woke in the night in hot flushes, but instead of going to find Jaewon in panic he would swap places with Minwoo in the hole they slept in to get cool air flowing over him. He wondered if he was actually ill, or if it was something to do with the change of pack.

He used to be part of a larger pack, years ago, with his mother. They left before he was nine, driven out by the tyrant Jihoon, who couldn’t stand women and ‘babies’. They’d said they’d never see him again, or else.

But there they were. Some of them, at least.

The slow ones. The bullied ones. And the other kid.

Dongjin did a double take. “Samuel?”

Samuel didn’t remember the last time he smiled so much. Mingming told him how much he’d grown – and so did Doyoon, and Yoosang as well.

They’d been chucked out too. Jihoon had the leader Seungcheol’s ear. Even Jeonghan couldn’t compete.

As ever.

~~~  
“So how did you and Jaewon meet?”

Samuel laughed. It was nearly evening, full moon, and Minwoo was obviously hyped for his transformation. His eyes were the wrong colour, he’d forgotten to shave, and earlier he’d been scratching at a tree. “I can’t remember.”

“What does that mean?” Minwoo giggled.

“He was the guy my mother attacked. He tried to stop her from going to prison. Maybe.” Samuel was struck by a coughing fit. “I can’t remember before that. I went kind of crazy when we left the pack. We had no authority figure among us, so I’m guessing that’s why I turned out this way.” He shrugged. “I’m not tame like you.”

“Tame? I was meant to be a pack leader, an alpha! I am the first born of one!” Minwoo started tickling Samuel under his chin.

“Yes, get off me!” Samuel sat up properly. “What I mean is that you fit into the system. You let Barom claim you before you matured, so you’re as good as any other wolf.”

Minwoo frowned. “You’re too young for this, Sammy.” He patted the teenager’s head. “Like a baby. I had my own reasons, okay?”

“But I’m a dad to Mr Teeny,” Samuel protested, pulling his teddy bear into his chest.

“Mr Teeny’s dad, yeah,” Minwoo laughed. He stroked Samuel’s knee. “I feel protective towards you, Samuel.”

“Yeah, but I’m not really a kid anymore.”

They both smiled without realising it.

Then Samuel was pushing Minwoo backwards and kissing him with practised fluidity--

Practised.

/Practised./

~~~  
Samuel fell in love hard, and he fell fast. He should probably have known that by now. Maybe it was his teenage hormones or whatever.

When Minwoo pushed him off, Samuel’s heart throbbed just a little bit.

“Samuel!” Minwoo yelled in desperation, but his human side was slipping away from him. He would have continued, snapped, demanded what a fifteen year old can know about that. About /this/. What Samuel could have /done/.

But he was struck dumb by the moon.

Samuel didn’t realise that he’d closed his eyes until he was opening them again, Minwoo’s grey wolf nuzzling him to their hole dug out of the side of the bank forming a circle – their home – and to sleep.

Samuel meant to look at him gratefully, for looking after him and being a listening ear, but he couldn’t. He was angry.

He slept.

~~~  
He was woken abruptly by a familiar smell. He pulled himself blindly out of the hole and, on opening his eyes to the morning light, observed a snarling mess of wolves.

Jaewon’s fur was dark and matted, worlds apart from when his life was shared with Samuel. Minwoo was tried to bite his neck in an attempt to overpower him, make him surrender. Neither had the upper hand and neither side was doing anything.

“Stop!” Hyunil suddenly yelled, in human form, with his hands clutching his stomach. “I think the baby’s coming,” he hissed at Kangjun.

As Kangjun rushed over to Hyunil, Samuel caught Jaewon’s eye. The fighters had both resumed their human forms.

Jaewon jerked his head in a northward direction, and Samuel nodded. He looked around – in the confusion no one would notice them go – and left the way Jaewon had indicated.

Samuel didn’t realised that the woods ended just a few kilometres away. He ran and panted, Jaewon always one step ahead, to the edge of the trees. There was a style, a field of clover, and all this time Samuel hoped someone would follow; Barom, Minwoo, anyone.

But however powerful they might be, they couldn’t stop what was going to happen. Jaewon would fight them and win, because Samuel, Samuel is his mate, and Samuel belongs to him.

And Samuel loves that. He loves Jaewon. He loved it when Jaewon came out onto the front step and asked if he wanted to play a game. He loved it spending twenty-four seven in Jaewon’s company and he loves it when Jaewon pushes him over the stile and into the field and just takes him /home/ with a breath.

And when Jaewon lays him over the clovers and apologises, again and again, Samuel doesn’t fight it.

Jaewon broke his heart.

It must be true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sound track: True Love (P!nk ft Lily Rose Cooper)


End file.
